The Power of Friendship
by Izumi Natsuno
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau 2 orang gadis biasa masuk ke dalam kingdom hearts,dan bertugas menjaga takdir agar tidak berubah,apakah mereka dapat menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai destiny keeper ? atau malah merubah hal yang sudah di tentukan ?.cerita remix dari My Friend are My Power yang sudah saya hapus. R/R please. chapter 2 is up /Discontinue\
1. Chapter 1: The Destiny Keepers

Haruspringizumi:Hai all ini adalah fic pertama ku jadi maaf kalau Typo(s),Ooc,Gaje,Dan lain lain,so cekidot,oh,and ini aku ngikutin plot KH BBS FM tapi yang Ventus

Disclaimer :KH punya square enix,bukan punya ku,aku Cuma punya Oc-nya

Genre :Friendship

X/X/X/X/My Friends Are My Power/X/X/X/X

Hari pertama di liburan musim panas di isi Crystal hanya dengan berbaring di kasur sambil memainkan game favorite-nya, Kingdom Heart .Crystal memiliki penampilan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam yang selalu ia kuncir ekor kuda, mata berwarna hitam,dia memakai T-shirt berwarna putih dengan symbol unversed di bajunya yang ia susah payah beli karena stok hampir habis-ancurnya bahasa ku-,celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu.

Saat ingin tidur Crystal merasakan firasat buruk untuk hari besok,tetapi ia mengabaikannya,setelah beberapa menit ia pun tertidur lelap

~time skip-At 7 a.m~

"Mom aku pergi ke rumah Sapphire." Teriak Crystal sambil melangkah keluar rumah.

/

Sampainya ia di rumah Sapphire mereka memainkan Kingdom Heart 2, namun tiba-tiba Sapphire berhenti bermain,Crystal yang tadinya fokus ke arah layar pun menatap Sapphire dengan wajah penasaran"Sapph, kenapa berhenti main ?"tanya Crystal,"Aku males main ,huh seandainya kita bisa masuk ke kingdom heart pasti seru bisa punya keyblade,ngelawan heartless,sama ketemu karakter kingdom heart apalagi Sora."jelas Sapphire dengan mata berbinar-binar,"Iya,tapi sebenernya kamu bisa loh,mau tau ?"Sapphire langsung menengok ke arah Crystal"Hah? Bagaimana caranya ?"Crystal membisikan sesuatu ke Sapphire "Lewat mimpi."Sapphire hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Crystal,Crystal yang melihat raut wajah Sapphire hanya tertawa,namun tawa Crystal langsung terhenti karena melihat awan mendung"Sapph,aku pulang dulu ya,keliatanya mau hujan." "Eh?Crys temenin aku dulu sih ,soalnya mom sama dad pergi keluar kota,ya?", "Yaudah ,yuk lanjutin main-nya !",namun sebelum Sapphire menjawab muncul makhluk hitam dengan antena seperti semut "I-ini gak mungkin itu kan-" "HEARTLESS…."terika Crystal,langsung Crystal dan Sapphire segara meloncat ke atas kasur-Mereka mainnya di kamar-namun semakin lama heartless itu semakin banyak ,saat waktunya heartless itu akan menyerang mereka berdua ,tiba-tiba di sekitar Crystal,dan Sapphiremuncul sinar,saat sinar itu meredup muncul sebuah senajata di tangan mereka berdua ,Crystal memegang Senjata berbentuk kunci raksasa,dengan pegangan berwarna putih,bagian badan berbentuk slim,dan berwarna biru pucat dan dengan ujung berbentuk kelopak bunga berwarna kuning pucat ,dan di bagian bawah memiliki gantungan berbentuk bintang berwarna putih,sedangkan milik Sapphire pegangan berwarna biru muda ,bagian badan berbentuk slim ,dengan warna abu-abu,dan dengan ujung berbentuk snowflakes berwarna biru muda-sebelas duabelas sama punyanya Aqua,dan di bagian bawah memiliki gantungan berbentuk batu permata berwarna putih babibu mereka langsung menebas heartless-heartless dengan senjata mereka,namun seberapa keras mereka melawan heartless-heartless tersebut heartless itu selalu bertambah makin banyak,namun tiba tiba saja 2 sosok gadis,gadis pertama mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna silver, mengenakan dress berwarna abu-abu#bukan dress pesta yang rempong itu,dan menggunakan sepatu yang terlihat terbuat dari besi(?)-alah mirip punya Aquaitu loh-,sedangkan gadis yang satunya mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung dengan warna orange,mengenakan dress berwarna turqoise,dan sepatu high heels berwarna turqoise-mirip sama Bloom di Winx ,dan Sapphire yang kelelahan pun akhirnya tak sadar kan diri

/

Crystal PoV

"Ha? Aku di mana ?",'kamu berada di hati mu',"ha? Di hatiku?".'ya, kalian terpilih menjadi destiny keeper ,tapi jika kamu tidak menginginkannya bilang sekarang karena tidak banyak waktu tersisa !',aku heran dari mana asal suara aneh ini ?,'aku berasal dari cahaya hatimu .kau pasi tau apa nama senjata yang kau gunakan saat tadi .',aku pun men-summon keyblade-ku"iya,aku tau ini keybalde kan?,Eh kok kamu tau isi hati ku?" ,'karena aku bagian dari saja aku lunar,dan keyblade yang kamu pegang sekarang bernama Crystal of Lunar,sekarang apa kau ingin menjadi destiny keeper ?',"Ummmm,baiklah aku mau.",'sekarang lakukan sisa tugas mu!',loh kok suara itu hilang,coba pikir apa yang di ucapkan Ventus saat berada di sini..oh,iya,"Open the door!"

/

sesaat kemudian lantai yang Crystal injak tadi memunculkan burung-burung merpati yang terbang ke atas ,dan terlihat gambar di lantai gelas itu gambar Crystal, di bagian bawahnya ada gambar keyblade graveyard, dibagian atas ada gambar 4kalung berbentuk bintang yang pertama berwarna orange,yang ke-dua berwarna biru ,yang ke-tiga berwarna hijau,dan yang terakhir berwarna tersadar tiba-tiba Crystal berada di sebuah kamar dengan warna serba silver ,dan putih, saat tersadar orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut ,dan mata berwarna biru wanita itu kemudian berteriak memanggil beberapa orang"Master,Terra,Ventus ,ia sudah sadar!",setelah wanita itu memanggil beberapa orang,ia memalingkan wajah ke arah Crystal "Hai !Namaku Aqua,siapa namamu ?",'Aqua,Terra,dan Ventus terasa familiar,tapi siapa mereka ?',lamunan Crystal di buyarkan oleh dua orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar itu"bagaimana keadaannya? Apakahia hilang ingatan ? atau-"teriak seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut blonde spiky,langsung saja pemuda satunya dengan rambut berwarna coklat,dan di bagian tengah rambutnya berbentu spiky yang sisanya normal-normal saja panjang sampai kebahu,"Ven dia baru saja sadar jangan menghujam nya dengan pertanyaan mu itu!"kata cowok bernama Terra,kini Crystal sadar ia berada di Land of Departure,Crystal yang melihat kelakuan kedua murid Master Eraqus itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil,kemudian Crystal bangun "Hai! Namaku Crystal."ucap Crystal ke mereka bertiga ,sesaat kemudian datang Master Eraqus yang menyuruh Terra,Aqua,dan Ventus keluar"Aku yakin kau pasti tau siapa aku,untuk memperkuat keyblade mu ,kau akan menjadi murid ku",'Menjadi murid Master Eraqus ,dan latihan bersama Terra,Aqua,dan Ventus,keren'pikir Crystal "baiklah aku akan menyuruh Aquauntuk menyiapkan bajumu,sekarang bersihkan dirimu!",langsung saja Crystal pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri ,setelah selesai ia pergi menuju kamarnya ,dan melihat T-shirt dengan warna putih, celana pendek sepaha berwarna hitam,Syal berwarna putih ,sepatu berwarna abu-abu,kemudian Crystal menguncir ekor kuda rambutnya ditambah dengan pita berwarna hitam,sampainya di hall#tempat terra ma Aquangelakuin mark of mastery,aku lupa namanya makanya pake' hall habis itu juga aku Cuma ngerti bahasa inggris ,aku Cuma maini yang BBS FM karena yang BBS aku belum beli#kok curhat,oke bek tu de stori-di sana sudah ada Master Eraqus Terra,Aqua,dan Ventus,Crystal hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka sebagai orang asli dan bukan tokoh game"Baiklah Terra,Aqua,Ven, aku akan mengangkat Crystal sebagai murid ku jadi perlakukan ia dengan baik!"kata Master Eraqus ke mereka ber-tiga,"Baik master"kata mereka ber-tiga"Baiklah untuk hari ini aku akan memberi kalian hari libur.","Terima kasih master"kata mereka bertiga serempak,setelah Master Eraqus meninggalkan hall Terra,Aqua,dan Ventus memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah Crystal yang dari tadi hanya diam Aqua,dan yang lainnya mengajak Crystal keliling istana,tentu saja Crystal menyetujuinya.

/

"Ummm…jadi di mana awal kamu tinggal Crystal ?"tanya Aquake Crystal."Awalnya aku tinggal di dunia bernama bumi ,tapi beberapa waktu lalu tempat tinggal-ku hancur."jawab Crystal dengan raut sedih"Apa disana kamu punya sahabat ,atau teman ?"tambah Aqua,Crystal yang diam kini kaget karena bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan keadaan sahabatnya"Ya,aku punya,tapi aku nggak tau gimana keadaanya sekarang , saat aku sadar aku malah lupa sama keadaannya,bagus sekarang aku tidak punya sahabat lagi."Aqua yang mendengar perkataan Crystal pun tertawa kecil "Jadi selama ini kamu tidak menganggap aku,Ven,dan Terra adalah sahabatmu?"Crystal tidak menyangka baru beberapa jam ia kenal dengan mereka ia sudah di anggap sahabat"Maafkan aku"kata Crystal ,"Kenapa meminta maaf kamu tidak salah kok,wajar saja karena kamu baru kenal dengan kita,tapi walaupun begitu kita tau kalau kamu orang baik"kata Aqua sambil tersenyum,Crystal hanya bisa balas tersenyum"Kira-kira keadaanya Sapphire gimana,ya?"tanya Crystal"O,jadi nama sahabatmu Sapphire ?"sambung Aqua,"Ya"jawab Crystal singkat,"Ah,iya sebulan lagi aku dan Terra akan mengikuti Master Exam aku harus latihan,aku pergi dulu ya Crys!"kata Aqua ke memperhatikan Aquayang pergi menjauh setelah tidak melihat Aqua iya pun kembali memusatkan pikiranya ke _Sapphire'Sapphire sekarang kamu dimana ?Gimana keadaan mu ?'_tanya Crystal dalam hati **'Tenang aja Sapphire aman sekarang!sekarang dia bersama dengan orang yang akan mengajarinya magic.'**Crystal yang kaget mendengar suara misterius itu langsung menengok kearah kanan, dan kiri tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun,**'Aku adalah Lunar,aku berasal dari cahaya di hatimu,aku akan menjelaskannya besok saja sekarang kamu istirahat saja dulu !'**,**'yang dikatakan nya benar sekarang aku harus istirahat dulu'**,pikir Crystal

-TBC-

Haru-chan :yosh bertemu lagi reader,saya minta tolong agar kotak ripiew di bawah di isi,flame boleh tapi jangan yang 1 kita isi dengan Crystal,chap 2 aku isi Sapphire#diisi ?,O,iya aku berterima kasih sama Author Luphy Cute karena telah menginspirasikan aku 'tuk membuat fic(ancur lebur)ini,dan menampung aku di dalam fic-nya(editor),Arigatou Gozaimasu Luphy-san ^^v


	2. Chapter 2 : The Truth

Haru-chan :Yosh see me again ^^v,sesuai perkataanku now is Sapphire side.

Disclaimer :KH bukan punya aku,aku Cuma punya Oc nya aja ^^v

Bold italic word=Stella

X/X/X/X/The Power of Friendship/X/X/X/X

Chapter 2 : The Truth

"Ugh! Ini dimana sih?"tanya Sapphire kebingungan.

Saat ini Sapphire berdiri di tempat bergambar dirnya dalam kondisi tidur, di bagian bawah bergambar keyblade graveyard,dan di bagian atas terdapat gambar paopu fruit, kairi's luck charm, keyblade, dan kalung berbentuk bintang dengan warna biru keunguan.

'_**Ah, maafkan aku,sekarang kamu ada di hatimu,kalo**__**ingin tau siapa aku, namaku Stella, aku berasal dari cahaya yang ada dihatimu, sekarang aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu, apakah kalian ingin menjadi destiny keeper?' **_jelas Stella panjang lebar.

"Ha! Kalian? Siapa yang kamu maksud? Apakah yang kamu maksud aku, dan Crystal ?" ia memutar tubuh-nya untuk mencari sumber suara itu, tapi hasilnya..nihil.

'_**Yap, kamu, dan Crystal akan menjadi destiny keeper, jika kalian mau sih' **_jawab Stella.

"Apakah itu tugas berbahaya ?"Sapphire bertanya, ia memikirkan kalau tiba-tiba saja ia berada di dunia antah berantah, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dia kenal.

'_**Kamu tidak akan mengetahuinya sebelum kamu mencobanya!' **_jawab Stella dengan nada serius-mang dari tadi gx serius ya? Okelah bek tu de stori-

"Aku akan mencobanya, jika itu dapat membawaku kembali ke bumi!" Sapphire mengangguk, tanda setuju.

'_**Okay,kamu pasti tau senjata apa yang kamu gunakan saat melawan heartless-heartless tadi kan ?'**_kata Stella.

Sapphire yang mendengar perkataan Stella pun men-summon keybladenya."Maksud mu keyblade ini ?" tanya Sapphire.

'_**Yap,nama keyblade itu adalah Destiny truth.' **_jawab Stella,"Nama yang cukup keren."Sapphire mengamati keyblade-nya,

'_**Nah,sekarang lakukan sisa tugas mu'**_,tiba tiba saja suara Stella menghilang

"Apa? Hm…coba pikir apa yang di bilang sama Ventus pas opening..oh ya,Open The Door !" seketika ada sebuah gerbang, gerbang itu terbuka, dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sapphire menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghalangi sinar itu.

/

Disaat ia merasa sinar itu sudah meredup ia menurunkan tangannya. Kini ia berada di sebuah taman yang di tumbuhi banyak bunga bunga yang indah, disana ada beberapa jalur Sapphire memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu jalur. Ketika ia menyusurinya, tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap, dari dalamnya muncul seorang kakek-kakek yang menggunakan pakaian serba biru, dan topi kerucut berwarna senada.

'Kelihatannya aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi dimana?' pikir Sapphire. "O,iya!" Kini ia berjalan menuju kerumah kakek-kakek itu yang sekarang ia ketahui sebagai. Merlin the Wizard

/

~at Merlin's house~

"Permisi!"Sapphire membuka pintu itu, saat ia meluruskan pandangannya ia melihat Merlin.

"Oh, ya silahkan masuk." Merlin memutar tubuhnya.

Sapphire melangkah masuk. "Eumm… saya ingin bertanya. Apakah anda tau sesuatu tentang destiny keeper?" Sapphire berpikir mana tau Merlin tentang destiny keeper, bahkan mungkin ia tidak tau tentang kingdom hearts-Kalo dah tau kenapa masih nanya#tiba-tiba Sapphire nendang lappy author. Oh, tidaaaaaaaak lappy#jongkok di pojokan. Sapphire:maafkan author sedeng ini ya readers#author tereak-tereak gak jelas-.

Merlin nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sapphire. "Baiklah,tapi jawablah dulu pertanyaan ku. Darimana kamu tau tentang Destiny keeper?" Merlin menajamkan pandangannya ke Sapphire.

"Yaaa…karena aku adalah destiny keeper."Sapphire menatap ke arah Merlin, yang sekarang menatap tak percaya ke arah Sapphire.

"Apa buktinya kalau kau adalah Destiny Keeper!"Merlin bertanya dengan nada waspada.

Sapphire langsung saja men-summon destiny truth."Sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku! Apa yang kau tau tentang destiny keeper?" Sapphire segera melenyapkan keybladenya. Merlin tiba tiba saja tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah tumpukan-tumpukan buku, dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan cover bergambar 2 buah keyblade yang saling menyilang, salah satu keyblade yang ada ia ketahui adalh destiny truth miliknya.

Merlin berjalan mendekat ke arah Sapphire. "Hanya beberapa hal yang aku ketahui."

"Katakan apa saja yang kamu ketahui tentang destiny keeper!" Sapphire tetap berdiri di posisi-nya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun- hati-hati entar kejeduk pintu loh-.

"Baiklah! Destiny keepers adalah 2 orang yang dipilih oleh kingdom hearts, Merka akan di panggil oleh Guardian, para guardian dapat berwujud apa pun yang ia mau, tapi paling sering mereka berwujud bola cahaya. Kemampuan para destiny keeper bahkan dapat melampaui keyblade chosen. Beberapa kemampuan destiny keeper adalah dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, salah satu dari destiny keeper akan memiliki kekuatan light, dan darkness, yang lainnya dapat mengendalikan dual keyblade, jika salah satu dari destiny keeper terkonsumsi kegelapan maka tugas dari destiny keeper yang lain adalah menyelamatakan nya melalui cara…" tiba-tiba kalimat merlin terputus.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo,lanjutkan!"Sapphire menatap Merlin dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Bagian buku ini hilang!" Merlin memberitahukan Sapphire dengan wajah menyesal.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan buku itu?" Sapphire bertanya ke Merlin. Ia berencana akan mengunjungi tempat itu agar dapat mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang destiny keeper.

"Entahlah, saat itu ada seorang pemuda berambut silver datang kemari, mengatakan aku menjatuhkan buku ini saat ia melihatku, ia juga seorang keyblade wielder, tapi kelihatnya ia memilih darkness." Merlin mengusap-usap dagunya sambil mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Sapphire hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Setahunya ia tidak melihat itu di cut scene kingdom hearts mana pun, dia memikirkan ada dua kemungkinan siapa pemuda berambut silver itu. Xehanort, atau Riku.

"Baiklah untuk memperkuat kemampuan mu aku akan mengirim mu ke master Yen Sid."Merlin berkata ke Sapphire sambil tesenyum.

"Eh? Uh…baiklah, tapi bagaimana cara ke Mysterious Tower? Kita tidak mungkin menaiki sapu terbang."

Merlin memasang senyum-nya. "Tentu tidak. Oh, ngomong-ngomong kamu belum memperkenalkan diri."

Sapphire mengulurkan tangan ke arah Merlin, Merlin dengan senang hati menyambut uluran Sapphire. "Sapphire." Jawab Sapphire singkat.

/

Sampainya diluar rumah Merlin memnyuruh Sapphire jangan bergerak, setelah itu ia membaca sebuah mantra, dan

POOF!

Kini Sapphire berada di depan Mysterious Tower, Ia berjalan masuk untuk menemui Yen Sid.

~At Yen Sid's Room~

"Masuklah!" sebelum Sapphire mengtuk pintu sudah terdengar perintah dari balik pintu. Tanpa ba bi bu Sapphire langsung membuka pintu, disana ia dapat melihat seorang kakek-kakek, yang memakai baju berwarna biru, dan topi dengan warna sama(lagi) yang bercorak bintang.

"Master Yen Sid perbolehkan saya menjadi murud anda!" Sapphire menangatakan secara langsung, di mata biru safir-nya terlihat kesungguhan, namun disaat yang bersamaan disana terdapat setitik kekhawatiran mengenai sahabat-nya. Crystal.

"Katakan satu alasan kenapa aku harus melatih mu!" Yen Sid memutar balikkan tubuhnya, menatap secara langsung mata Sapphire.

"Karena aku salah satu destiny keeper."Jawab Sapphire dengan nada pelan yang menakutkan(?).

Yen Sid tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sapphire. Ia tau mungkin Sapphire-lah destiny keeper yang akan terkonsumsi darkness, tapi mungkin juga tidak. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus melakukan…"

Mata Sapphire terbelalak kaget mendengar perintah Yen Sid. "Baiklah."Sapphire menjawab dengan mantap.

-TBC-

Haru-chan : Hi! Readers, gimana chapy 2? Kepanjangan, atau malah kependekan. Maafkan haru-chan kalau masih ada yang salah-salah. O,iya Arigatou Gozaimasu Inori Yuzuriha-san, yang telah memberikan masukan ke haru-chan, ya maklumlah Haru-chan Author baru di ;P


End file.
